Just Love Me Already
by Tatouer
Summary: It was just a dumb little meet up between two whole other people. You still tagged along, but, what was the point? It was just a lame, small book store next to a Starbucks. Well. You walked in sulking then came out grinning, because you just came face to face with a buck toothed cutie. New month, new season, new love. Rated M for some language and lemon for possible later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Remember Tuesday, Cutie

Hello! This is first Homestuck fanfic, and my first fanfic ever, so. Go easy on me and such. I really do love Dave x John, Dirk x John, even Jake x John, all that goodness. But I've decided to start off with a simple Dave x John seeing as it's fairly popular [and very adorable.] Nothing much here. Just a basic, normal life fanfic with romance between two guys who met through a small date of another couple in a book store. I intend to make this porn for your senses.

Alright, well. Rated M for [hopefully] later chapters, and for some language. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie, and not me. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

This guy was adorable.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're here at a downtown book store conveniently placed to a successful Starbucks. It was pretty cool, but sometimes, all these words everywhere made your head hurt a bit. You were dragged along here with your sister, Rose, and her girlfriend, Kanaya. They seemed like the perfect couple to make you want to puke up your latest catch of apple juice. The store wasn't some kind of kid's fest; actually, there were no kids at all. Just stacks and piles of books, some art and all that boring shit that would usually make you snooze, but you caught eye of something that kept you from hitting that floor. Rose was happily skipping along with Kanaya to the front desk to purchase some books; you opted out not to join along and just bullet over to the door.

He was at the front desk, short, even shorter than Rose. He had this… Tousled black hair that stuck out like he just got out of bed. It was jet black and shiny, like… A deep black licorice or something. It framed his thin face perfectly. He had these comically big glasses which made you _almost_ smile. Striders never smile, only smirk or clench their jaw. It hung high on his face, square like. Behind those clear lenses were these big blue eyes that actual achieved to make a large smile spread across your face like an idiot. They were clear, and brightened up when he smiled or talked. Oh, you needed a get a closer look at those pupils. His eyelashes were long and thick, and when he looked down, you found yourself in an uncool state of awe. You closed your mouth, your grin forming into a gentle tug at your lips. He had a creamy face and ears that stuck out a bit. The cashier, he… You turned away, hiding your slightly pink face and buried your face into the nearest book. He had buck teeth. You weren't really into people with teeth like 'Bugs-Bunny', but. This was different. It made him so cute. So very cute that it almost hurt your heart and soul. When he smiled, they showed nicely. They were straight and pearly white. It fit him so well.

You had to talk to him. Do something. Be cool. Strider's have their swag or 'charm' as you can say. He was dorky and slightly pudgy, if you worked his ways right then he would be all over you. Kissing him with his pretty pink lips, and batting his thick eyelashes and begging him to hold hands with his soft, delicate looking ones. Ah, no… Strider's don't hold hands… They grope, tease, grab, and drag. But no, the way he was charming you from afar with one look, he could get you to do anything for him. You noticed Rose and Kanaya wrapping up on their large purchases and darted over [cool-like, of course] next to the two girls, your face emotionless and now back to its original tanned color. You have your hands in your pockets and your head tilted down softly. Rose spoke up again. "We'll be done in a moment, just calm down." She muttered, taking your silent and distant demeanor as impatience. That… No, you just ignore it. "By the way, this is Egbert." Rose said, nudging you lightly and gesturing at you to make eye contact, because of course, that's polite. You cringe inwardly at the name. Egbert. Ah well, he better be cute enough to make up for that name. Suddenly, a soothing and calm voice fills your mind. "A-Ah, no, John will be okay. It's John Egbert. Nice to meet you- Uhm. Dave is it?" That guy name is John, acceptable, and just reached out a tentative hand to you. You weren't really one for handshakes, but you take it anyway feeling slightly awkward as John shakes the grip lightly. You squeeze his hand once before pushing up your glasses and meeting eyes with him. You could tell he's a bit confused that he can't make eye contact because of your dark shades, but you're grateful that he can't see you burning your eyes into his. In those astonishing eyes were spikes and droplets of baby blue, navy blue and ocean blue. There were so many shades of blue riding out from his black pupils it almost made you dizzy.

"Strider." You mutter, happy that your voice didn't tremble. You look away without turning your head so he wouldn't notice. You felt a familiar elbow nudged you in the ribs, which hurt, but you only clench your jaw. "Just call him Dave." You hear you sister say in her perfectly casual tone, even when only you could tell that was the tone she used in public when he was- No, not being rude. Being himself. You call it the 'Stop acting like a fucking dick or I'll sew your hand to your asshole' tone. John gives you a charming smile, his eyes lightening up. You gave him a small upturn of the lips back, and he seemed pleased. On the inside, your stomach was turning and tightening with joy, oh, this guy. He was so dorky and sweet, working at a library with Starbucks on his desk. He had a sweat shirt on his chair, folded, and gosh he looked so ordinary but so in touch with his job. Like an ordinary Joe-John. A Joe-John. Just staring down at him from behind your shades, you just wanted to hug him so badly, cursing this desk for hiding away the rest of his body. You felt so much for this little guy in so little time, and a sudden though hit you hard. Oh god. You needed this guy in your life. It's inevitably true. Hell, if other people felt this way for John as you did, he must be a part of many other lives. Your eyes narrowed. He's going to be yours.

"Thanks for dropping by~ I'll see you and Kanaya Tuesday? Is it Tuesday?" John said happily wrapping up their books and placing them into a firm bag for them to carry. Dave melted a bit in that cheery tone. Rose smiled gently at the cashier. "Yes. Don't be late, Egbert." She said, taking her leave and holding hands with her girlfriend. Dave just stood there, staring at the shorter male, who was looking back at him, waving. "Uhm."Awkward silence has been brought to the table. "Dave." Rose called firmly. Dave snapped out of it, smoothly running his hand through the bangs of his hair and letting the tips of each clump or strand touch him shades in a silent manner as they fell. "Catch y'later, Egderp." He muttered in a low tone, tipping his shades to him before he walked off, following the couple out the store. He could be sure about one thing. Dave was sure he didn't need to look back, because he knew John was just pondering with his mouth about the one second of heaven he'd just showed him. Heh. The strider charm. You aren't too fond of showing off your eyes, but you know what? You don't care. Your name is Dave Strider, and on Tuesday, you're gonna make especially cute John Egbert see stars.

* * *

haha you can shoot me now for it being this short- /Pff, you probably didn't even like it. But if you did, here, have this rifle. xD Review and Give me stuff and stuff. This is going to be pree-tttty short, probably about 3-4 chapters. Hell, maybe even the next could be the last. The setting is taking place the Fall, winter coming very soon -just right around the corner- and I really could've done a better job on this. The P.O.V change rapidly a bit, but I tried to make it a bit smooth. Sorry if I disappoint, it's just a little hard to write 3rd Person POV's in homestuck. I wonder why...

Ah well.

Stay tuned I guess! - Or not, orz"


	2. Chapter 2: Some one is a Drunken Cutie

Annnndd here's the second chapter with some language and stuff in it. I'll try not to disappoint like I did on the first chap. :I R/R would be nice. I did say that this might be the last chapter, but haha. I'm not that focused~ Lemon will come later my child, do not fret. Besides, there's some suggestive themes later on down. -petpet- Okay just enjoy im embarrassing myself and you haven't even started reading yet- Alright, um. Homestuck doesn't belong to me, Andrew Hussie owns it. I'm not that awesome enough.

* * *

Your name is... You are... You don't know how to start this, really. But it's a good day. You look back lazily at the clock. You're getting older and older every second. It was a hefty 'three o' five'. You wince at the number, then pinch the bridge of your nose while you rest your hand lazily on the nightstand next to one of your most prized possessions- Your bed. You patted around for your black aviators no one else could see through. The tips of your fingers lightly sweeping across the rugged desk. The material was smooth, until like a few months ago. It was scratched up with sandpaper, which you thought was pretty cool. You could unconsciously imagine the brazen, pale ripples going through the dark wood. Stop thinking and get up already. As you pull yourself up to a sitting position, your eyesight a bit limited by how sticky the morning crap on your eyes, you hear a loud ring. Ringing phones in the morning, how delightful. You ignore it, because you know who it is. Rose, bothering you to get up already so you can hurry. She called you earlier anyways, at exactly two o' clock. Since she knew your little sleeping habits, the little sewing nightmare forced you to go to sleep and wake up to the bright, sunny day. A little too sunny for your tastes, but that would soon be compared to your mood you'd have later on. Today was Tuesday, December third. You'd be happy because you know what day it is as well, but your morning faze wasn't having it. Stumbling out of your messy bed, you trip over a pile of clothes and slam your face into the carpeted floors. Even though it's carpet, god that shit still hurt. You sit up for a moment to rest, rubbing your sore face and avoiding touching your crust induced eyes. If you rubbed your eyes in the morning, there would be a gross, annoying outcome. You needed cold water, not for your throat, but your face.

Stumbling to your small bathroom, you rest your hands on the edges of the sink and hunch your shoulders a bit. Imagining that cute, messy hair and big blue eyes made a smirk come upon your lips. You know, you could do this everyday. If the 'meet up' [you liked to imagine it was a date with two other annoying people around] worked the way you wanted it, then you could wake up and think about the little muse then _bam_. Your mood would brighten just like that. To think you'd get to actually talk to him today. You felt pretty uncool, your feelings. Made you do some pretty dumb shit like stare at your self and ponder what you're going to wear today, but hey. You gotta stay chill. Splashing water to your face and rubbing the morning dust out your eyes, you felt stoked to finally go out with John Egbert. Not John. Not Egbert. Egbert, John. John, Egbert. Feeling a little self conscious, but battling those _'Do I smell nice?'_ thoughts with your natural Strider confidence, you decide to take a hot shower and scrub yourself to the core. You felt a bit sore and pink. Fucking hell. You could've scrubbed off some of your freckles too. Brushing your teeth, even flossing and using an old dose of mouth-wash, you were picking at your short nails and washing them as well. You don't really even worry about your hygiene _this _much, but what if you seem like some kind of gross freak to the dork? You decide to take a minute to sit down and think over your life. Had a good one. Kind of lonely and weird. Weird because you had that one crappy older brother. You moved out. Got a one bedroom small apartment. It was nice, open. The view, since you were on the third floor, was decent. You have a small DJing job that you don't even have to go to half of the time since it's in the cooler seasons. Hey, over here, who is going to throw a wild, alcohol filled club dance party when it's freezing outside? Not a lot of people. Still got paid well. Have an annoying sister with an annoying girlfriend who kept pulling you out of the apartment. One thought that messed up your mood is how you acted when you were little. Sometimes, you even act like that now. You felt kind of like an annoyance, starting those 'sick-fires' or whatever. You can't remember much. Sigh. Get up. You waddle butt-naked out your steamy bathroom, taking a mirror and combing your hair. Not too formal, but not too 'bummy'. Just the way you liked it.

Time to get dressed. You stare into the deep, cluttered closet for a moment. Man, you were wishing you pick out your clothes beforehand. The date, you recall, starts at six. A bit late for your regular tastes, but anything to see John again and win him over. Glancing at the clock, you feel a little bit troubled. Oh, it's only five thirty seven. Good. Digging through your closet, you come to hand with a simple outfit that you lay on your bed and stare at. You come to think of other things, and you've been thinking a lot this morning. Would John Egbert like it? Maybe. It seemed decent for where they were going. Wait. Where _were _they even going? Your eyes narrow, feeling a bit anxious. Maybe you should call Rose and ask her. You wipe some sweat off your forehead from the latest 'strife' with your closet, you needed to wash down again. After a few moments, you come out the bathroom again, head cleared and throw on the clothes you had on your bed. Deciding to call Rose, you pick up your phone and your dark aviators, wondering if you was so lazy just to get them this whole time when you were still sleepy. You walk to your full length mirror, dialing your annoying sister's number. "Hello?" She says softly. You don't hesitate to speak, staring at your outfit with gentle eyes. "Where are we going." You say, not adding the question emphasis to your tone. Of course, by now she's speaking in that firm, deep voice. "I previously told you when I woke you up this morning. We are going to the outer parts of Ariel Lake in Johnson Park." You roll your eyes. It was chilly outside, and wouldn't just going to a lake be freezing cold? "I know what you are pondering. 'Why go to a small lake when it's already dropping in temperature outside?' There's a small free festival there, and me and Kanaya want to go. We always go." You don't answer, clenching your jaw slightly at her weak imitation of you. Feeling that she's just going to cut in, you don't answer and wait for her to finish her little explanation. You turn to stare at your back in your clear mirror. "Bring something that covers up a bit, I don't want you complaining about the weather." Beep. You closed the phone, that all you needing to hear. Gasp. Look behind you. No one there. You looked like a carbon copy of Bro. The fingerless gloves. The short sleeved shirt. The shoes. Dark shades. All you needed was that dumb hat and you might as well call yourself him. No. This is not going to work. Forget this shit, you're changing before he appears in your apartment and smothers you with smuppets. Good thing if you went out there with this, you'd be freezing your lips off and won't be able to kiss John.

Kissing John...

You pause for a moment, but only a moment. Remember, Bro. You fling off the clothes, pondering for a second either he should burn them and through the ashes in the dump, but no time. Your face felt kind of warm. F-For no reason of course, you just took like two showers, of course you're hot. It's warm in the house, heating, okay? You decide to go with a slightly thin, dark red long-sleeved shirt, black tattered jeans, and a pair of black headphones to hang around your neck for display. Now you looked like a Strider. Kicking on some special red shoes with a broken record on the heels and front, you pull on a red ring to your thumb. A ring? You was pondering if you should pull on the gloves again [no, that might trigger a wild Bro, you had no pokeballs on you at the moment] but instead, just look for another ring instead. You weren't really much for rings, but hey, you finally have someone to impress. You can't really find another, except this blue one. It's... Kind of nice, but your color was red. You decide to keep it in your pocket instead, since you couldn't choose. After a while, you stood in front of the mirror again and damn, you looked good. This wiped all the insecurities you had before as you hooked your thumbs to your pockets and gave the natural, you know it, Strider charm. The shirt hung nicely, the jeans, a little loose at the ends to rest on your thick sneakers, aviators pushed upright, headphones around neck in a nice fashion. You decide to hook it up to an old music player and turn it up so loud you can hear it in a soft beat. You slip the music player into your pocket opposite of the blue ring, then notice something. There was something off. Right right! You upturn the collars of your shirt, smirking. There we go, much better. "Heh." You decide to head out, ignoring the ringing phone as you admire yourself a few more times. But then, a voicemail comes on. "Dave. You're most likely to be heading out now. Remember. Weather. Coat. Car Keys." You sighed deeply, a bit embarrassed. Oh. Right. You decide to speed walk back to your treacherous closet, and pull out an thin looking vest jacket that was white with a broken record on the back. Good enough. The material inside worked well with body heat, you'd be fine. Rubbing your hands together anxiously, you grab your car keys and decide that there was some time left. You could, maybe, grab a coffee at Starbucks. You twirl your car keys between you fingers and a pack of gum, passing through the dining room, to the door. You see your older brother, his feet on the table and his hat tipped. You pass him, opened the door, muttering a small 'I'm off' and shutting the door behind yourself.

Bro.

You growl, looking back at the door in annoyance. You were too slow to get rid of the evidence. Not even considering how he even got into your place, because, basically, he's _Bro. _Don't even bother whining or thinking about it, he's Bro. You stomped to the elevator and smash the ground floor button, leaning back against the wall. No one else was here. Probably out or snug in their warm beds. He cringed at the thought of the weather outside, but, sighed at the thought of having a car. The soft music seeping through your thick headphones. When it was your stops, the doors slid open with ease and your admired the casual, fancy lobby of the apartment. Sometimes you wonder how you can afford to live here. It was full of quiet couples, or just older, sophisticated people with suitcases. The apartment consisted of mostly three or four bedrooms, so not many commotion here besides the occasional party. You nod at the janitor, and he smiled brightly. For an older guy, he has a very goofy smile. Like. A good goofy smile. Torn the other way, out of the one to the streets, you head to the door going to the garage lot for your wheels. Standing in front of the door now, you can already feel the cooler air pooling in. It was very bright inside the garage lot, but that didn't faze the nose biting weather. You push open the doors, a wave of cold air rushes through you and brushes the collars to turn up to your lower sides of your jaws. You breath out, expecting that puff of air to dance out and disappear into nothing, but nothing comes. It wasn't that cold as he thought, but it'd be colder in the park, you suppose. You head to the parking lot, strolling to your dark black car and pulling out your jangling keys. A faint beat from the headphones you've slightly forgotten about resounded in your line of hearing. Fitting yourself in, you start to car and grin at it's roar that descends into a light purr, notifying you of it's life. You really do like this car. A bit taller than normal ones cause of the tires. You pull on your seat belt, and start off, pulling out of the garage lot and onto the frost bitten streets. Lately, instead of snowing, it's has been raining. Kind of out of the ordinary, you guess, and it was only December third. If anything, you don't really know what to think of the snow. Was cold. White. Sort of pretty.

You grew nervous behind the wheel, going through traffic and such, busy streets. There was nothing to worry about, and you were just smiling like an idiot at the road. You know those times when somethings good about to happen, and when you're not thinking about it, you just feel so giddy? Then you remember what you're excited for, and then you just start giggling about it? Well that was you right now. You had to pull over and chug down your coffee. Thinking about John, this would be pretty good. Pretty good. Very good. You just kept thinking that over and over. You haven't felt this way in a while, it really felt confusing and great. Back onto the road, when you pulled up to the entrance of the park. If anything, this was a huge park, with a long line of playgrounds. If you weren't so 'old' you'd be running towards them right now. Suddenly a face goes into your line of sight and you lean back, not surprised. It was Rose. You park the car and step out, shutting the door and securing their locks with a beep. Kanaya was behind her love, staring at you deeply with a slight downturn of the mouth. She was checking out your outfit? Meh whatever. You scan around for John, but besides the couple, he's not there. "Well Well. Guess who's late?" Rose said, crossing her arms. You check the time on your phone. It was exactly six, and getting slightly dark. You're about to snap back at your sister, before she holds up a hand to silence you. "No, not you. John." Egderp? Late? You take a moment to turn from the dynamic duo and think. You really wanted him to come. You didn't spend all afternoon tearing your house upside down to look good for _these_ two. You then look at Rose. "Do you really think that not coming exactly on time is being late?" Kanaya speaks up. "Oh yes, It's very nice to be punctual and exact." You scratch the back of your head and sigh. Well then. "C'mon, Strider. The festival is about to start." Rose says, holding Kanaya's hand and walking down the trail that ran through the famous Johnson Park. You stand there for a moment, thinking for a bit then looking for any sign of an awkward, short, and buck toothed male. It's a bit weird, just to be standing in the middle of the side walk in people's way, so you just follow Rose and her mate, a bit down from John not being here yet. It'd be totally uncool if he was here before you though.

As you walked down the path, your aviators gleamed with the golden and orange lights from the lanterns in the trees. There was a musky sweet scent in the air, and faint jazz music. The tree hunks were wrapped with white Christmas lights, and some sparkling golden streamers were going through the grass. The tables were spread out in small circles, with a long white cloth that rested on the floor. You had to admit, the place did look decent. You would've thought 'magical', but no. Rose, for once, seems excited and watches the live band from a spot she had taken on the grass. Though, her girlfriend shook her head disdainfully and pulled out a picnic blanket for them to lay on. She then handed one to you in a clean folded fashion, smiling, before going to the 'love of her life'. You stare at the blanket. You're not sure if you really needed one, since the lake wasn't top far. You looked over at the black lake, taking in the details. It had a long wooden platform practically going to the center of it with a lantern on the edge, the trees were surrounding the lake and it was vast. You decide to ignore everyone else there and walk over there with a cup of blue punch you swiped from one of the tables, sipping it lightly and frowning at the taste. The blue drink tasted really dry and bland. You sit at the edge of the dock, shoes skimming right above the water. A little water won't hurt, and the platform was high, they would be fine. You had bigger fish to fry. You lay back, placing the gross blue drink down and looking up at the dark grey sky. Here comes nighttime, you thought, and you sprawl out wide. Through the dark shades, you can feel your eyes twinkling in the faint light and you laid there for what seemed hours. Taking that occasional sip and grunt at the blue crap next to you. Checking your phone again, six thirty-two. So. He wasn't coming was he? Hearing the drunk blabbering and soft rock in the background you turn on your side and yawn. It was black out now. Everything got darker quickly in the Winter, and you liked it. You should get up and leave now, but a heavy weight of disappointment was secretly pulling you back down to the man-made wood. You have to convince yourself that you're fine, just go check on the dynamic duo, hop onto your wheels and jet. No reason to be here anymore. You sit up, rubbing your eyes before you felt different. You didn't know why you felt different, but your face just felt lighter. Suddenly, you were blind. Someone had their hands over your eyes, playing some little game. "What the hell?" You grumbled, easily prying the hands away from your closed eyes. Where the fuck was your shades?! Feeling your growling, your shut eyes tightened. "Give me my fucking shades." You said out loud, jumping to start easily as your feet slammed hard onto the wooden boards.

The cup of blue juice flipped and landed back on it original position, just some blue liquid staining the brown wood of the platform. You could feel the mystery person step back about approximately three and a half steps. Running huh? Wanting to wear your aviators huh? Bullshit. You smirk, eyes still closed since you won't give the thief the blessing of seeing your eyeballs. Wait for the right moment. Strife. The thief starting running, giggling freely like she or he was enjoying this little display, and you narrow your eyebrows, sprinting after. It only took you one second to grip the back of the person's shirt, glide your foot to collide with both ankles and knocking her or him backwards. Swiftly hearing that familiar swirl of air behind a hard thump, you reach out and catch your shades with absolute ease. Hearing a very pained groan from below, that bitch hit the platform pretty hard and you were wondering for a moment she [sounded like a he, actually] had his torso submerged with lake water. Without hesitation, you unfold your aviators and push them back on, locking eyes with the failure.

Hah.

"D-Daaaaaaave! That hurt...!" John whined, arching in pain on the wooden floor boards. You are Dave Strider, and you managed to fuck up big time with a guy you wanted for yourself. The eyes you locked on are pained and still so vibrant even through the cold dark. You weren't very religious, but you're starting to believe he's an angel from above. You offer a tentative hand to the male, but he just shakes his head and lays up by himself, hissing and rubbing his ankles in pain. You couldn't help but to crouch down, wanting to hug him. He just looked so cute, and if this was the chapter that would contain smut, so delicious. To punish you, your brain decides to shoot you with a big dose of gut clenching guilt for ever laying your hands on the male. He wasn't really athletic, nor strong either, considering that you could pry his fingers off his face one second and then trip him with your eyes closed the next. You sit cross-legged like your new 'muse', not letting your emotions show anymore in front of the guy. And there you both were. Under the now heavily star lit sky and the silk ribbons that went through the lake around you both. The faint light of the old lantern, the sickly sweet smell of a mysterious spilled blue drink, and the wavering of the soft music pouring from the golden lit park. You stare at John, who has seemed to lightly recover and is staring at you with a grin that made you cover your crotch inconspicuously. Just in case. You raise an eyebrow to him and he just laughs lightly, looking off into the dark water. "Sorry." He mumbled suddenly. You're not what to say at first, so you just stay quiet. He must have known that you don't know how to respond, because he continues to talk. "For everything." What? "I know... I felt that all this time that we have... 'Been together.'" You blush as his voice trails off, happy that it's dark. "I felt that I've only been some weird nerd. Failing over and over." You perked up when you hear the sounds of water splashing when John suddenly slams his palm into the surface. He looked back at you for a moment, then sways his hand gently through the water. "Don't worry about it." You mumbled, voice emotionless. This doesn't seem to actually cheer him up though.

You wonder quickly what to do. Offer him the blue stuff? Continue your words? Hug him, or, flip him over and brutally fuck him? What to do! He _is_ pretty bummed about supposedly being seen as weird, when he was seemed as perfect in your eyes. You just wish... It'd be easier to tell him that. You scratch the back of your hair, finger tips brushing against your scalp. John looked over at you, and the sight of the expression on his face made your heart clench. You see, when panicked, Strider's have a tendency to do things without acknowledging the possible outcomes or consequences, one of the panic attacks being now. You swipe his hand out of the water, tugging him closer as the salty liquid dripped onto both of your legs and laps. You dig into your pocket and pull out the blue ring. "I'm not really good at cheering others up. So here." Slipping the ring onto the shorter's wet ring finger, you peek up at John's face. "Sorry. You're not weird, Egderp. Not anymore, at least. This ring has the power to make you _almost _as cool as me." You said, giving him the traditional Strider smirk. There we go. John's eyes twinkled with glee, his mouth curling into a happy smile. His eyes smiled along with him, you found yourself sucking in your breath. "Gee, thanks Dave!" He says, pulling his hand away and admiring the ring. "I could put a nasty dent in someone's head if I punch them with this bad-boy on!" John chimed happily, practically jumping up and down on his butt. Your face is bright red, and you look down before giving the other a sharp nod. "You're perfect..." You mumbled to yourself. The dork stares at you for a moment, you could feel those beautiful eyes on you. "What was that Dave?" He asked, oblivious. This guy... You looked up, shaking your head. You stand back up with ease, look out unto the waters that surrounded them both. "This is a really pretty place." John murmurs, suddenly right next to you. You nod stiffly. "Magical, ya know?" He happily nudges you. This guy's vocabulary is really... What? Geeky? You decide to settle with that as you crossed your arms and look at the other. His eyes glowed with the light of the moon and stars. He seemed pale, but not the gross pale that others claim they'd have. The skin you wanted to kiss and get to know every centimeter of. Your eyelids drew closed and you lifted of your aviators to rub your left eye.  
"Mhm."

John was dressed in an over sized thick leather coat that hung to his calves. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and smelled faintly of cake. A grey shirt that had small collars and buttons. The ends of his shirt was split a bit and buttoned up to the top. He had on dark blue jeans and worn out black vans. He liked darker colors? You could have sworn his favorite color was green or blue, something around those lines. His eyes did work well with the outfit. John was trembling slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "What?" You ask abruptly. He just shakes his head, smiling. "Just a bit cold. I thought Dad's coat would keep me warm." He pulls it close together and that triggers you to roll your eyes. "Why not just zip it up, Egderp?" Dumb guy. "The zipper broke..." Okay, now you feel bad again. You fix your glasses and pick up the blanket, smirking. "I swear, John, you might as well call me Mama-Strider." You wrap it around his shoulders, covering him up. John seemed displeased, but wasn't complaining. Probably all snugly and warm with the blanket. Heh. You smile. "You little derp, you~" You said, almost leering in for a hug, but coolly replace it with a small fist to the top of his head, rubbing it, and messing up his already crazy hair. John puffs up his cheeks for a split second, so quickly that if you weren't as awesome as you were now, you probably wouldn't even have noticed it. "What's up with you and calling me derp? It's so... Derpy..." He muttered. Hey, it wasn't the best thing to be a called a derp, but you couldn't relate because you're not derp-material. You never were. "Sorry, Egderp. This name's-a stayin'." After a while of staring at one another, and the occasional 'What?' You decide to move this party somewhere more exciting, as you walk past John, he looks back and you wave him over, turning to head down the planks. Since it was darker out now, the lights in the park were like a 'majestically magical forest'. There were blankets all around and music still fading into the background, people on the cement flooring of a circle just dancing lightly. John seems amazing once more. "Every time I see this place, I have to stare because it's so pretty..." You chuckle and steal a drink from a table, shoving it into the shorters hands. He looks hesitant and opens the bottle taking a swig, following by a small gag. "What is- Ugh, This, Dave?" He asked, giving a teensy cough. You roll your eyes, then scan the drink table. So many varieties, if John wasn't here, you could of gotten yourself shit-faced drunk. "It's booze, here, this one is more of your tastes." Picking up a big bottle, you hand it to him. John then gently, this time, takes a cup, and pours some for himself. He didn't have his lips to the cup too long. "It's alright." This is a moment you were prepared for. You grab some mixing cream, and spot a rather weird looking male. As you leave John by himself for a moment and his 'liquor', you walk up to the weird looking male. You don't know him, but he has what you want.

The guy was lanky and tall, jet black curly messed up hair with his hands behind his head. He was laying down, a shorter, more pudgier and curvier male had his head on his chest. They were very different, since the shorter was more warm and gentle, even innocent in a way. He had on a black knitted old denim shorts that seemed very revealing for a male like him, but his legs were smooth and dainty like a woman's, while he only had white socks on. Toes pointed. He had a Mohawk, it was curly and dark, it seemed to grow out a little and it suit him so well. But the guy you needed to talk to had on white clown makeup, his dark indigo eyes now meeting yours, with a smile short sleeved purple shirt on with two brown lines going across it. A line of assorted pops under the label of Faygo was next to him. "Now what can I all up and do for a motherfucker today, eh?" He says in a deep, scratchy voice that could be considered to others soothing and laid back. You don't hesitate. "A red one, if you don't mind." You say, pointing to a warm colored fizzy drink. "Sounds bitchtits, yo. Name's Gamzee, and if you need anymore motherfucking miraculous misty drinks, I'll be your man." Gamzee says, happily pulling out a black sharpie, placing an X on the white bottle cap and handing it to you. "Yeah, sure." You mutter, disinterested. It seems the the smaller of the two has woken up, sitting up in a cute fashion and rubbing his eye. If you were more fond of those types of guys, who don't come around often, you'd be all over him. It seems that he has something with the clown. You hurry away, back to John who was still holding the cup and faintly swaying the the beat. Taking the cup from his hands, you unscrew the cap with your teeth and pour some in. Then you throw in a few splotches of that cream and mix it. You chuckle as you see John's eyes widen in curiosity, trying to lean over your shoulder. "Curious?" You ask, meeting eyes with him. Your faces are close, and he seems to notice that as he steps back without a sign of embarrassment. Impressive. "W-Well yeah." Buuuut he let the stutter slip. You chuckle and ruffle his hair, holding out the cup to him. "Take a shot at this then. It'll satisfy your curiosity." Watching him hesitantly take the cup in both hands and press it to his plump lips. Those lips looked so firm and kissable, you caught yourself staring. John, but this time, was slipping lightly on the drink, and yes, you already had assumed he had taken a liking to it since he wasn't coughing up a lung. Holding a rather harsh drink yourself that would make a newbie like John pass out on one swig, you tilt your head only slightly and give him a warm grin. For now, the lively music, the atmosphere, a cool, starry night was so relaxing. The couples and people drinking and laughing on towels in the lady-bug infected grass, you meet eyes with John you two just stare at one another, not even breaking it when bringing your own customized drinks to your lips. The shorter one walks over to you slowly, like he's hesitating, and that made your grin wider. He scowled at you. "Shut up..." He muttered and that made you laugh, only a bit. "What? I didn't say anything~" Holding up your hands, you wiggle your eyebrows at him and man, does your cheeks hurt. John growled and stomped away from you to the nearest table across from you. It wasn't that far, so you were able to let out a dreamy sigh you never knew that you were holding in. He seemed to be staring at the contents on the table, but hey, let the guy explore his booze. He didn't come back for a while, but, that's cool, let him do his things...

It felt like forever until you felt a familiar hand on your shoulder, lithe and soft. Suddenly a strong smell of alcohol washed over you and you stared into the dark, intoxicated eyes of a boy named John Egbert. "Heyyy~" He slurred slightly. By the look of it, he was tipsy, borderline somewhat drunk, so he would be fine. Just a bit giggly. You smiled at him, not sure how to deal with a tipsy John. His hair was slightly more tousled, his cheeks pink and navy blue pupils. His skin seemed sewed with a thin sheet of sweat, and he was breathing a bit harder than usual. What was he even doing when you had your back turned? You must have been spacing out hard. "C'mon, Dave, let's danceee~" He said happily. His voice was gently slurred, and a little more high pitched or whiny than normal. He had a big bottle of half empty liq' between his plump thighs, pushing up against his privates and making it slightly... Bulge. You could say this was your favorite type of John, coat opened, blanket in mouth and buck teeth digging into it. But that'd be wrong, he's tipsy, he doesn't know he's doing this to himself and... To you. Jesus. He wiggled his rather bodacious hips, and you felt the familiar tingling in your crotch. "C'mon... You drunken cutie..." You muttered, taking his hand and leading him towards the dance floor. John seemed to approve of this, and took a hold of you as well, turning you around that you were walking backwards.

Life was good when an Egbert was involved. The blue eyed boy had the now empty bottle in his hand and swaying his hips from side to side with an occasional brush of his groin against yours. Just wonder if he was like this drunk, how godly he'd be when doing it on purpose. You had already acquired a hard on long ago. You took a moment to steal a glance at his lower half, his pants bulging slightly, belt undone and boxers sliding down low. Left. Right. Left. Right. You're about to drop your load in your pants right now. John had his legs slightly apart, running his hand up his body and throw his hair. He entwines his arms around your shoulders, and that was it. Without thinking, just running off your Strider Confidence, you dip him dramatically like in that dance genre, The Tango, and plant a soft kiss on his soft lips. Yours were horribly chapped by the cold, but you simply wet your lips and pull him up to his feet again in front of you. His ass cheeks in those tights pants are pressuring against your-not-so-little problem, kissing up John's neck. John was softly moaning, his tickling finger tips going through your hair and down your face as you cup the others erection. Then lips met once more. It was a long kiss, so long that you were both swaying to the music when it was almost over. The music suddenly picks up again, Latin lyrics pour into the background and he breaks away from you in a small spin.

Once he stops, he walks back over to you in a seductive manner, lots of it going into his expression. You walk to him as well, your hand resting on his waist as he gets on his tiptoes to plant another kiss on your lips. Yes. Your lips met, but.

There was something wet and cold between them. Of course, you both jump back, but John seems to recover so quickly and leans in for another.

A snowflake.

It rests on your nose and you both stare. Snow.

You immediately look up, and blurring through the golden lights of the party, was these small gray dots fluttering down from the black sky. John gasped happily, leaning on you, his voice still slurred. "Davey, look!" He said, poiting at one like a child. You chuckle and pick him up, feeling him wrap his legs around your waist. You can see everyone's breath and everyone is starting to pack up and head out, obviously pleased by nature's gentle awakening. You can see your sister and her girlfriend wrapped in a makeshift camp consisting of a leather blanket draped across a stick, tons of blankets and a a few pillows. You walk back to your car with a John still singing with the music and giggling. You press him against it and bury your face into that milky neck that smells of something you couldn't quick put your finger on, but it was making your happy stick throb. "Daaveeyy..." John moaned, dragging his finger tips along your shoulders. You quickly dug in your pockets, pulled out your car keys and opened the door to the wide back seats. You knew this little place you used to train with your Bro back in the days, and the snow was already getting heavy. Must have took a while to reach the park, because the streets already had a thin sheet of white cream on them.

You pulled off John's shoes to keep from the slush already arriving in the city from arriving into your car, you take off yours as well, and place them in the trunk. Now... If only you could remember the directions carefully. John was sitting up in the backseat, rubbing his eyes. He wrapped himself in the blanket and laid back down. "I got a bag near ya if you need to hurl." You said, trying to remember if it was valuable. Nope. You start the engine and turn on the heat. Gonna be a harsh winter for sure. Now... You pull out the lane and onto the streets as you try to remember that special spot.

* * *

assffdd ssssd HELLO REMEMBER ME NO? No. xD Sorry for the long ass update. school and laziness is the worst kind of combination. I was also too lazy to check around the end where they start dancing on eachother, but I still hope you love it as much as I do. R/R pls. 3 I'd love to hear what you think.

oh, and the next chapter will probably have the smut. In the car. :v idk. But then they'd be in a toasty car after getting some starbucks, mouth wash and pain killers for John's hangover and they just cuddle and look throught he windows and see all the snow and stuff it's late and the streets lights just make it so beautiful and ANDINAISNISNIDNISIDHDISN I wish I could draw this instead bcuz it'd look so much better...

I've always wanted to go to a snowy landscape at night where no one else goes and just stare and fall asleep.

:v

SIDENOTE: My laptop's screen is broken, meaning I can only see a small portion of the screen, so it's kind of hard fitting it into one place and writing until I get a new one. I don't want to do it on my phone because auto correct and even more work, so yes. Thank you for understanding.

okay imma stop. R/R and yeah. Thanks for staying with me!


End file.
